


琴瑟和鸣

by chansang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang
Summary: 杰洛特有些惊讶他们还真到了酒窖门口，随后狄拉夫拦住了他。在他和杰洛特交谈的短短几句话里，他的眼睛从银色变成了黑色，还中断了对话，主动和杰洛特一起拿酒。这一切都让杰洛特在他们离开公爵夫人的视线之时就预料到会有一场恶斗。





	琴瑟和鸣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704475) by [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday). 

杰洛特有些惊讶他们还真到了酒窖门口，随后狄拉夫挡住了他。在他和杰洛特交谈的短短几句话里，他的眼睛从银色变成了黑色，他打断他的话，还主动和杰洛特一起拿酒。这一切都让杰洛特在他们离开公爵夫人的视线之时就预料到会有一场恶斗。

“所以，怪物有什么想告诉猎魔人的吗？”分散狄拉夫的注意力是他唯一的选择了，因为他手无寸铁。这也许是他第一次后悔自己不是丹德里恩，嘴里说不出花儿来。但话又说回来，很多人想要结果了丹德里恩，就是为了让他闭嘴。

狄拉夫不置可否地哼了哼，一言不发地跟着他，优雅地给了杰洛特更多时间来担心在极低的概率下存活这件事。

狄拉夫最终让杰洛特从他的苦恼中脱身，他将他整个人一把推到了紧闭的酒窖门上。

“你_干_了什么？”狄拉夫低声咆哮着凑近了他的头发，随后上方传来了可听见的嗅闻声，好像他在试图闻到杰洛特更多的气味一样。杰洛特试着从挤压他脸的华丽木门上移开，但狄拉夫喉咙中发出低沉的咆哮声，抓住了他的手腕。他的双手坚固得胜过杰洛特戴过的所有手铐。

“你干了什么？猎魔人。”狄拉夫又问了一遍，一点也没有松手的意思。杰洛特花了些时间来消化他的惊讶。这，反而不像是一场打斗嘛。他试着去想其他事情，因为不就是一个吸血鬼在拼命嗅着他的气味嘛，当然——没什么不对劲的，有什么可注意的呢。

“非常肯定以及确定我不知道你在说什么。”杰洛特慢腾腾地答道。他根本不知道发生了什么，每次试图思考的时候都会被狄拉夫更加严丝合缝地贴近他的感觉打断。如此贴近的距离只有两个原因，而如果他们不是在打架……

“你闻起来有我的气味，”狄拉夫低声咆哮道，而且说真的，听到这种台词也不怪杰洛特的身体有所反应了。“你的皮肤；你浑身都是。”

这根本讲不通啊，他怎么会——噢。该死。他要杀了雷吉斯。

“药剂。”

“什么，”狄拉夫说道，他的声音莫名变得愈加低沉，愈加凶狠。

“我能说服你这事都怪雷吉斯吗？”杰洛特无奈地问道。狄拉夫发出一声咆哮，压得更紧了，好像他想让他们融为一体一样。杰洛特能感觉到对方吹在他皮肤上的气息。

“并不是说这样不好，但我们该去拿酒了。我们可以回去，你就能让雷吉斯永远放弃炼金术了。” 这时候杰洛特已经对摆脱狄拉夫这件事绝望了，狄拉夫注意到杰洛特的状态，随后愤怒了起来。

狄拉夫的确松开了杰洛特的手，但杰洛特仅仅只有注意到他被翻了过来的时间。狄拉夫从杰洛特身边挪开半步，让他转过身面对他，更糟了——狄拉夫抵在他背后还至少给了杰洛特一些否认的机会。这下狄拉夫根本没法忽略杰洛特某个部分有多坚挺了。他身上的华服没帮上一丁点儿忙。

狄拉夫再次闻了闻杰洛特的气味，埋头在他颈部。这本应该让他感觉到危险和不安的。好吧，的确让他感受到了危险。

“所以，介意从我脖子上挪开你的吸血鬼牙吗？” 杰洛特花了一分钟一动不动地思考着自己在没有武器可握的情况下该干些什么，随后才开口问道。他最终揪住了狄拉夫的外套。猎魔人训练可没让他为这幅景象做准备。重申一遍，跟高等吸血鬼相关的大部分内容是：_在你死的时候可以翻翻书看看自己最后能碎成多少块。_

杰洛特被困在吸血鬼和酒窖门之间不知多久，终于泄了气等着雷吉斯开始担心并赶来救他，狄拉夫确实往后退了退——退到了能看清杰洛特的脸的距离。

他什么也没说，只是用吃人的目光盯着杰洛特。他的眼睛完全变成了黑色，一点白也没有剩。杰洛特感觉到狄拉夫的双手抓紧了他，尖利的指甲钉进了他身体两侧。

杰洛特之前一直在试图让自己呼吸平缓，但现在他只能在疼痛中喘息不止。

狄拉夫选择在这个时候亲吻了杰洛特，大腿堪堪抵住了杰洛特硬得不行的鸡巴。杰洛特闷声呻吟着回吻，好像终于等到了机会一样沉浸在吻中。该死，好像从狄拉夫把他推到门上开始他就硬了。

杰洛特试着动了动想摩擦一下。狄拉夫抓在他腰间的手捏得更紧，随后松开了他，迅速解开了杰洛特的马裤。

狄拉夫握住杰洛特的鸡巴，手中用力，让他既爽又痛。杰洛特呻吟了一声，脑袋往后抵住了门，花了好一会儿才想起要回馈对方。在狄拉夫开始轻抚着他并一路吻下他的下颌时，他笨拙地解开了狄拉夫的腰带。

除下狄拉夫的衣服，杰洛特握住了他的鸡巴。手中沉甸甸满是冰凉的触感，狄拉夫在他手中挺动下身，让杰洛特发现原来他们两人都一样渴求对方。

狄拉夫的嘴唇描摹着杰洛特颈项上的肌肉线条，随后他用牙齿同样描摹了一边。

杰洛特感觉自己像被闪电击中一样。他手下的动作消减了些，狄拉夫拉开了他的手。随后他凑得更近了些，二鸟在手，开始一起撸动他们的鸡巴。

杰洛特鸡巴的热度让狄拉夫感觉到愈加冰凉，这股奇异的感觉感杰洛特颤抖了起来。

狄拉夫抵着杰洛特皮肤的牙齿开始变得尖锐，他扯着杰洛特的头发，从对方脖子上移开，再次亲吻了他。

两人随着高潮的濒临含糊呻吟起来。

杰洛特没花多长时间就射了出来，这么快就高潮让杰洛特感觉有点糟糕，但他感觉到狄拉夫抵着他的鸡巴在快感中抽搐了一下。

两人额头相抵，在彼此的气息中温存了好一会儿。

狄拉夫再次靠了过来，伸出了手，上面覆盖着两人的精液，他表现得好像指望着杰洛特清理干净一样。那真是，该死的，杰洛特的鸡巴抽动了一下，他大概可以立刻再硬起来。

他将对方的手舔干净，随后他们又硬了起来。

*******

雷吉斯和欧丽安娜目瞪口呆地看着归来的两人。不过公爵夫人看起来满不在乎的样子。杰洛特一点儿也不想知道依照吸血鬼的感官到底能闻到多少他们身上散发的性爱气息。

“抱歉，我们在选定酒的年份上略有拖延。”狄拉夫一边找借口一边将酒放在桌上，随后坐下。没人说话，欧丽安娜看起来一脸不相信。但至少雷吉斯的表情变成了揶揄的样子。

“说起来，雷吉斯，”杰洛特说道，把话题从他们的长时间缺席中转移开来，“你有没有考虑过用酿酒来代替炼金术呢？”

狄拉夫那人类听不见的低吼声响起，杰洛特看着雷吉斯脸上困惑的表情几乎要大笑出声。


End file.
